Unity, Strength and Victory
by devilojoshi
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto menginap di sebuah villa misterius terpencil, Ingrris. Hingga mereka mengalami suatu pengalaman bersama. Bisakah Sasuke dan Naruto untuk mewatinya—bersama? / SasuNaru/ Yaoi/ Spesial for event 'Horror in september'


Burung gagak berterbangan di atas langit hitam dengan angin, hujan dan petir yang terlihat bergemuruh begitu kencang. Berkeliling melihat dan menyaksikan semua hal yang terjadi di bawah. Burung-burung itu silih berganti terbang ke bawah untuk menemukan apa yang bisa ia dapatkan. Mengambil apa yang sudah tak terpakai kembali di bawah. Burung itu akan menghindar apabila sang pembuat mendatanginya, dan mengambil kembali 'barang-barang' itu.

Kericuhan.

Semua orang berlarian. Banyak bangunan yang terbakar habis. Darah, dan potongan tubuh orang-orang bergelimangan di jalanan. Teriakan nyaring orang-orang, jerit tangis, jerit sakit, dan jerit kematian—terdengar menjadi satu. Orang-orang terlihat sedang berlari dari 'sesuatu'. Sesuatu yang mengincar mereka—untuk dibunuh.

"**AKH!"**

Satu persatu dari orang-orang yang berlarian itu tumbang. Darah memuncrat dari tubuh yang terkoyak begitu sadis. Mahluk yang berada di atasnya dengan begitu liar mencakar, merobek, mengoyak dan meminum habis semua darah yang berdapat pada tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Memakan sedikit demi sedikit potongan tubuh itu dengan rakus. Meninggalkan mayat yang jelas tidak dapat dikenali itu lagi dan pergi mencari mangsa baru. Inilah waktunya mereka berjaya. Mencari semua makanan yang mereka bisa ambil, selagi adanya waktu.

Sebuah portal dengan lingkaran hitam dan pusaran angin begitu kencang terlihat dari arah selatan.

"Ku-kumohon... ja-jangan aku. Le-lepaskan aku."

Terdengar suara lirih penuh ketakutan dengan nada tergagap. Dapat dilihat seorang wanita berhiaskan permata di seluruh tubuhnya, baju yang rompang-ramping penuh darah, kulit penuh luka, dengan wajah berhiaskan air mata mengalir sangat indah dari matanya membuat wajahnya yang jelita semakin terlihat cantik—kecantikan tiada tara yang selalu terpancar dalam sebuah ketakutan manusia. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang keemasan yang tadinya tertata dengan rapih berhiaskan jepitan emas, sekarang telah tidak terlihat benar bentuknya. Wanita itu salah satu bangsawan kerajaan yang telah rata dengan tanah. Salah satu wanita terhormat yang memiliki kaitan berat dengan semua ini.

"_**Uzumaki Naruko, heh?"**_ seringaian terpantri rapih di bibir berhiaskan gigi tajam dengan aksen merah darah. Sosok dengan pakaian hitam dan rambut hitam serta kulit putih itu mendekati Naruko yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. _**"Anda sangat cantik, Yang Mulia."**_ Ucap sosok itu sambil mengambil telapak tangan Naruto dan mencium pungguh tangannya. Dengan mata merah darahnya, sosok itu menatap tajam Naruko. _**"Jadilah istriku dan kau akan selamat."**_ Seringainya.

Naruko terdengar terus menyebut nama Tuhan. Memanggil nama-Nya untuk menolong dan membebaskannya dari mahluk neraka yang lepas. Terus berusaha berlindung di bawah naungan-Nya.

Seringan penuh kemenangan terukir begitu lebar, _**"Tuhanmu tidak akan pernah membantumu,"**_ ucap mahluk itu. Tubuh Naruko semakin bergetar mendengar nada tajam yang ditunjukkan untuknya itu. _**"Kau tau kenapa? Karena Tuhan-mu sudah menggariskan hal ini. Dia sudah tau dari awal dan tidak melakukan sesuatu dan hanya menunggu. Itu artinya Tuhan-mu menghendaki semua ini."**_ ucap mahluk itu begitu tajam.

Tubuh Naruko bergetar begitu hebat dan kencang. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Menjadi istri sosok di depannya artinya hidup, dan menolak artinya mati. Entah apa yang ada pikirannya saat ini, Naruko menganggukan kepalanya. Dengan bibir yang bergetar menahan rasa takut, mata yang biru cerah, dengan muka yang memerah—Naruko telah memilih kematiannya sendiri.

Mengagguk, menjual jiwanya pada iblis di depannya. Menyetujui sebuah kesalahan fatal dalam hidupnya. Dengan diubahnya dirinya menjadi mahluk yang sama dengan mahluk di depannya. Membuat mata semerah darah menjadi matanya secara permanen. Rambut pirangnya berubah gelap dan menjadi hitam. Mahluk itu dengan seringaiannya tersenyum pada Naruko. Ya, dia telah mendapatkan sebuah permata yang sangat indah.

.

* * *

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rated: T+**

**Genre: Horror? Spiritual? Romance**

**Warning: OOC, Typos bertebaran, Yaoi, Alur kecepetan, Oneshoot, OC, AU, TimeTravel, little bit magic, dll**

**Cast: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruko Uzumaki, OC**

**Summary:** Sasuke dan Naruto menginap di sebuah villa misterius di terpencil, Ingrris. Hingga mereka mengalami suatu pengalaman bersama. Bisakah Sasuke dan Naruto untuk mewatinya—bersama? "Sihir itu..!?"/"Ma-mahluk apa itu!?"/**Tragedi 500 tahun lalu?**

**-Didedikasikan untuk event group SNSL di facebook-**

**-Horror in September-**

.

* * *

'**Percayalah, manusia lebih kuat dibanding mahluk apapun di dunia.'**

* * *

**London, 17 Agustus 2013**

"Teme, lama sekali kau berjalan!" teriak seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang cerah di atas bukit. Mata biru langitnya bersinar, sangat kontras dengan pipi berwarna tan _chubby_-nya yang menggelembung dan memerah. Dingin, pipi tan itu memerah karena dinginnya udara di kota terpencil ini. "Tidak bisakah kau berjalan dengan cepat? Aku kedinginan!" teriaknya kembali.

Orang yang diteriaki hanya diam dan berjalan dengan santai sampai akhirnya berada di depan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dengan telapak tangannya, pemuda satu itu menyentuh pipi _chubby_ dengan halus, "Sudah hangat, Naru?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai. Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto merona, dalam sekejap rasa dinginnya berubah menjadi rasa panas yang menjalari wajahnya. "Sudah? Kalau begitu ayo jalan." Ajaknya menggandeng tangan Naru.

Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda berisik, energik, manis, tetapi sangat pintar. Berbalut pakaian tebal, suiter rajutan berwarna orange di tambah aksen syal. Celana jins yang terlihat tipis tapi hangat. Naruto terlihat seperti anak berumur 17 tahun, padahal di bulan oktober nanti dia akan menginjak umur 23 tahun. Wajah yang memerah sempurna karena tangan yang terus di gandeng pemuda di depannya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang sedang menggandeng tangan Naruto ini adalah kekasih Naruto. Pemuda dingin, tanpa ekspresi, cerdas tapi baik, walaupun kebanyakan orang menganggapnya sebaliknya. Badannya yang gagah dan tegap, serta dada bidang yang menonjol terbalut oleh pakaian hangat yang terbuat dari bahan katun, dan jaket kulit yang melapisinya. Tidak lupa syal berwarna hitam yang melilit lehernya. Celana jins hitam dengan sepatu hitam yang melindungi bagian bawah badannya. Umurnya dan Naruto hanya terpaut jarak 4 tahun, lebih tua dirinya.

Sasuke dan Naruto terus berjalan menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang berjejer rapi menuju atas. Di atas sana terlihat sebuah bangunan megah dengan pemandangan yang terlihat seperti bangunan tua. Dengan langit yang tidak dihiasi cahaya matahari atau lebih cenderung kepada mendung, bangunan itu terlihat sedikit menyeramkan.

Menapaki sedikit demi sedikit anak tangga, akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto sampai pada bangunan itu. Sebuah pintu besar langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka tidak menggunakan mobil agar sampai disana?

Salahkan si pemuda pirang yang dengan gamblangnya, ingin berolah raga supaya tubuhnya hangat dengan tidak melihat waktu dan tempat sama sekali. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka harus berusaha menahan dingin saat berusaha sampai ke bangunan tua yang ternyata adalah sebuah villa tersebut.

"Villa yang aneh ya, Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat ke sekeliling halaman villa tersebut. Terlihat sangat lenggang, tidak ada bekas adanya tanaman yang tumbuh di sana. Walaupun ini adalah musim dingin, setidaknya ada bekas tanaman yang berada di sekeliling villa tersebut untuk memperindahnya. Tapi di sana tidak terlihat apapun, hanya bangunan tua itu yang berdiri dengan tegap.

Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling juga, dirasakannya ada sebuah hawa dingin lain. Beralih melihat Naruto, "Hn, apa kau yakin ingin tinggal disini?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto melihat Sasuke, dengan perlahan senyum jahil terpantri unik di wajahnya. "Kau takut, Teme?" tanya Naruto jahil.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dengan kelakukan Naruto, lalu menjawab, "Sama sekali tidak. Yang aku khawatirkan justru kau, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke yang langsung di balas gelembungan pipi lucu.

"Jadi kau meledekku penakut? Asal kau tau saja, Teme. Aku tidak takut, dan aku yakin tinggal disini!" ucap Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya sambil membenarkan ransel di punggungnya.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu. Dia hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai akhirnya nanti kekasihnya meminta dirinya untuk memeluk tubuh kecil itu. Sasuke tau Naruto itu orang yang begitu penakut. Bahkan tidak jarang Naruto yang sudah tidur dengannya meminta dirinya untuk memeluk tubuh itu saat cuaca di luar begitu buruk.

Contohnya, saat perayaan tahun baru kemarin. Karena cuaca yang tiba-tiba saja memburuk dan perayaan tahun baru waktu itu dihentikan. Menjadikan malam yang seharusnya begitu meriah itu di penuhi dengan petir dan hujan—atau sebut saja badai. Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk memeluknya semalaman. Sasuke sih senang-senang saja, apalagi kalau Naruto meminta sesuatu yang lebih pun dia siap—sangat siap malah!

Dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu akhirnya Naruto melangkahkan kaki hingga di depan pintu villa, ada seorang kakek tua yang sedang duduk. Naruto melihat kakek itu dengan penasaran, lalu menghampirinya. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sudah berjalan cukup jauh itu pun segara menyusul Naruto.

"Permisi, maaf kakek penjaga villa ini?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan.

Kakek itu melihat wajah Naruto, lalu tersenyum. "Iya, kau anak muda yang akan menyewa villa ini?" tanya kakek itu.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Iya. Tapi aku dan temanku yang ada disana—akan mencoba tidur 2 malam dulu disini, kek." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang masih berjalan.

Kakek itu melihat ke arah Sasuke, dan berbalik kembali melihat Naruto. "Ya, kau boleh tinggal. Tapi aku sarankan, jangan pernah menyentuh pintu bawah. Dan lagi, teman-temanmu yang akan tinggal disini, tidak tau sejarah tempat ini." ucap kakek itu sok misterius. Membuat Naruto merinding dibuatnya.

"Me-memangnya kenapa kek?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah berubah horror.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan wanita itu, nak. Aku takut 'dia' akan mengulangnya kembali."

"Wanita? Siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan penasaran. Matanya melihat mata kakek yang berada di depannya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak menemukan sesuatu hal yang janggal dalam pandangan kakek itu. Pandangannya... terlalu datar. Seperti tanpa sebuah kehidupan di delamnya.

"Aku dilarang memberitahukannya. Sebaiknya kau hanya 2 hari disini bersama temanmu itu, dan selebihnya sebaiknya teman-temanmu yang lain sudah ada disini." Jawab kakek itu. Kakek itu meraba-raba daerah sekitar pahanya dan mengambil sebuah gantungan dengan banyak kunci di sana. "Ini kuncinya, dan ingatlah setiap kunci yang kau pakai." Ucap kakek itu.

Naruto menaikkan halisnya beberapa mili saat kakek itu berbalik dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Sasuke yang baru saja sampai di belakang Naruto melihat arah pandangan Naruto. Di sentuhnya dengan lembut bahu Naruto.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto berbalik melihat Sasuke sambil menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya kakek penjaga villa." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan mengikuti Naruto yang sedang membuka pintu villa. Sebuah bangunan dengan tata letak yang sangat indah. Sebuah tangga besar dengan lukisan indah menjadi sesuatu yang pertama kali dilihat kedua mata berbeda warna itu. Sasuke mengalihkan matanya melihat ke sudut kanan sedangkan Naruto langsung berjalan ke arah tangga—melihat lukisan dengan gambar dua orang wanita yang sangat cantik, mengenakan sebuah gaun.

Mata Naruto teralih pada salah satu wanita berambut pirang itu. Matanya melihat mata biru dalam lukisan itu. Seakan terhanyut, Naruto memegang lukisan indah itu. Mengelusnya, menyingkirkan beberapa debu tipis yang terdapat pada lukisan itu. Mata Naruto melirik sesuatu di bawah lukisan itu. Sebuah inisial yang cukup aneh dengan tulisan yang aneh pula. Entahlah, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti arti tulisan itu, jadi Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada lukisan itu.

"Cantik," gumam Naruto melihat wajah wanita itu.

Sasuke yang berada di belakang Sasuke melihat dengan mata hitamnya. Mendengus lalu memeluk Naruto dari belakang. "Lebih cantik kau, Naru." bisik Sasuke. Naruto hanya tersenyum tidak berteriak sama sekali. Hanya diam dan menerima perlakuan Sasuke. Bahkan tidak membantah kalau dia tadi disebut cantik. Entah tidak fokus atau sama sekali tidak ingin membantah. Sasuke hanya diam, dan menikmatinya saja. Kapan lagi, dobenya itu diam seperti ini? Jadi, ini kesempatannya.

Tapi, ada yang aneh dengan Naruto-nya. Melihat wajah Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sebuah ekpresi sama sekali. "...Naru," panggilnya. Melepaskan pelukannya, Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto. Mata Sasuke membulat, memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat. "Naru!" Pekiknya di telinga Naruto. Mencium pipi Naruto dengan sangat gencar, memeluk tubuh yang bagaikan sebuah raga tanpa nyawa itu dengan sangat erat. "Sial!" Cercahnya.

Sasuke memanggul tubuh Naruto dengan _bridal style_. Membawa tubuh sangat dingin itu ke dalam kamar, merebahkan tubuh beku Naruto di ranjang yang bersih dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang bersih. Memeluk tubuh Naruto lagi. "Naruto, kumohon jangan lagi!" pekiknya. Mencium setiap sisi wajah Naruto. Melihat bola mata biru yang selalu bersinar itu redup.

—

"_**Buka matamu, Naru."**_

Suara itu—Sasuke? Mata biru itu terbuka dengan perlahan. Abu-abu? Naruto melihat ke sekeliling, _'Ini dimana?'_ pikirnya. Melihat ke sekeliling, banyak sekali orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang. Banyak orang di sini, seperti di Tokyo tapi ada yang berbeda—pakaian mereka!

Naruto melihat satu persatu orang-orang yang ada disana. Ya, pakaian mereka sangat berbeda dengan banyak orang yang pernah di temuinya. Setaunya, di jaman sekarang tidak ada lain yang memakain pakaian seperti ini, kecuali—berada di london abad pertengahan.

Tetap di tempat yang sama, tubuh Naruto memutar melihat tempat itu dengan teliti. Kenapa semua orang terlihat sedikit kabur? Mata birunya semakin bingung, kepalanya pusing, dan perasaannya tidak nyaman. Berada di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahuinya, seorang diri tanpa siapapun. Naruto meronggoh kantung bajunya—dia yakin menyimpan ponselnya di kantung bajunya. Meronggoh, tapi... tidak ada! _'Dimana ini!?'_ pekiknya dalam hati.

"_**Duniamu,"**_

Suara itu lagi!

Naruto berbalik, melihat ke arah belakang. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam, berpakaian cukup keren—mengingat tidak ada seorang pun di tempat aneh itu yang berpakaian sebagusnya. Matanya menatap pria itu dengan _intens_, memperhatikan setiap gerak tubuh _atletis_ itu. Bibir pucat itu tersenyum padanya, dan Naruto tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Berbalik arah, Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing dengan orang berpakaian aneh itu.

Tap tap tap

Naruto berlari dengan sangat kencang.

Pernahkah kau berlari dari kejaran sesuatu yang paling kau takutkan di dalam mimpi? Itu lah yang sekarang sedang di lakukan Naruto—walaupun dia tidak tau harus lari dari apa. Naruto takut, perasaannya tidak nyaman, jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Bukan dari aktivitas berlarinya, tapi sesuatu yang berada dalam perasaannya.

"_**Seberapa jauh dan cepat kau berlari, aku akan tetap melihatmu dan mengawasimu, Naru. Sampai akhirnya kau kembali lagi!"**_

Naruto tetap berlari.

Sakit!

Sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja sakit. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat tangannya dengan kulit dan daging yang terkelupas perlahan. Merasakan rasa perih di sekujur tubuhnya, lagi-lagi Naruto tersentak saat ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bagian tubuhnya. Menengadahkan kepalanya, Naruto melihat dengan mata yang terbelalak penuh.

Pandangannya merah, semua di penuhi darah, potongan tubuh dan banyak orang yang berlari sambil menangis menjauhi sesuatu.

"...ada apa ini?"

Naruto melihat ke arah belakang. Pria dengan pakaian hitam bergaya aneh itu menyeringai melihatnya. Satu kedipan mata, dan pria itu sudah ada di depan wajahnya. Menyeringai melihat Naruto yang terbelalak. _**"Kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku jamin itu!"**_

**Cup**

—

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke terpaksa berteriak memanggil Naruto saat melihat sedikit demi sedikit Naruto mulai tidak bernafas dengan bibir yang membiru. Melihat kelopak mata tan itu bergerak tidak nyaman, Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya. Mencium perlahan kelopak mata itu hingga akhirnya menunjukkan bola mata _shappire_nya.

—ah, Sasuke sangat bersyukur saat itu.

"Akhirnya kau sadar, Naru."

.

_**########========SasuNaru at Horror in September========########**_

.

**Saturday,**

**07.00 p.m.**

Badai salju terlihat sangat besar. Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berada di atas ranjang, tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang berniat untuk meninggalkan kehangatan saat ini. Sasuke membalik halaman demi halaman bukunya sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Naruto. Dia masih khawatir dengan keadaan kekasih hatinya itu. Melihat punggung tegap yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan sendu. Akhirnya, Sasuke menghela nafas, membemberi pembatas pada bagian pinggir bukunya dan meletakkannya di meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" tanya Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto diam. Semenjak tadi, Naruto hanya diam dan sesekali menangis membuat Sasuke khawatir dengan keadaannya. Beringsut dengan perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya—membuat kepalanya terbenam seutuhnya di dada bidang Sasuke. "Aku takut, 'Suke."

Sasuke hanya diam, inilah sifat Naruto yang paling tidak disukainya. Dia tidak suka pada Naruto yang membuatnya khawatir, dia ingin Naruto yang tersenyum, berteriak memanggilnya, dan Naruto yang bersemangat. Bukan, Naruto yang murung dan pemikir seperti ini. Dia lebih suka sesuatu yang _spontan_ dari pria di depannya.

Mengelus punggung yang sedikit bergetar halus itu, Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Teng teng teng

**00.00 a.m**

Naruto melenguh perlahan, memeluk tubuh hangat di depannya lebih erat—seperti berharap kehangatan itu akan berpindah pada dirinya.

Tak tak

Naruto mengerang karena merasa terganggu dengan suara yang datang. Perlahan membuka matanya, melihat Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas hingga sedikit membuka mulutnya. Naruto tersenyum melihat itu. Melihat kaca jendelanya yang sedikit bergetar, _'Sepertinya badai di luar belum selesai,' _pikirnya.

Menapakkan kakinya di lantai, Naruto berjalan ke arah jendela. Di singkabnya gorden berwarna emas itu dengan perlahan. _'Ternyata benar,'_ pikirnya lagi. Melihat ke segala arah, Naruto menangkap sesosok orang yang sepertinya sedang melihat ke arah villa yang di tempatinya.

Menejamkan penglihatannya, matanya membulat sempurna. "Gyaaa!"

Naruto berteriak dengan sangat kencang. Menutup gorden dengan cepat, lalu berlari ke arah Sauske yang mengerang—sepertinya terganggu dengan suara teriakan Naruto. Naruto menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke—berusaha membangunkan Sasuke. "SASUKE BANGUN!" Teriaknya panik.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" tanyanya akhirnya terbangun.

"KITA HARUS PERGI!"

"...hn?" Sasuke menaikkan halisnya. Melihat Naruto dalam diam, melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Naruto yang sangat ketakutan, dengan keringat bercucuran, nafas memburu, dan bibir membiru—kembali. Sasuke memeluk Naruto, "Kau takut lagi?" tanyanya sambil memerangkap Naruto yang sedang memberontak di pelukkannya.

"AKU SERIUS, SASUKE!"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Ada apa?" tanyanya kembali. Membelai rambut Naruto yang sedikit menghalangi kening pemuda itu. Mengecup lembut kening dengan keringat itu, menatap Naruto lembut. "Ceritakan padaku."

"Orang itu kemari! Dia membawa banyak orang aneh!" Pekik Naruto sudah lebih baik. Menstabilkan nafas yang mulai terasa sesak, "Dia bilang akan membawaku!" pekiknya tertahan. Memegangi dadanya yang sangat sakit, Naruto memeluk Sasuke sambil menangis. "Aku tidak mau pergi dengannya."

Sasuke menaikkan halisnya. "Dimana orang itu?"

"Di—"

"—_**Aku disini untuk menjemputmu, Naru."**_

Naruto jatuh pingsan. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

Melihat 'sosok itu', menyeringai melihat Naruto yang jatuh pingsan di pelukkannya!

Hitungan detik semuanya berubah! Sasuke masih terpatung dengan semua yang ada sekarang. Tadi... matanya melihat sesuatu yang membuat kepalanya pusing, seperti perpaduan antara hitam dan putih secara bersamaan—membuat telinganya berdenging dan kelapanya pening.

"_**Bisa kau lepaskan dia? Dia milikku!" **_ucap sosok itu kembali.

Sasuke secara naluri mengencangkan pelukkannya pada tubuh Naruto. Menatap tajam dengan sedikit berkunang melihat sosok itu. Sosok itu cukup mengesankan, tapi tidak untuk semua darah di seluruh tubuhnya itu. _'Mahluk apa dia?' _pikir Sasuke.

Sosok itu sekali lagi menyeringai, _**"Kau bisa panggil aku Regust, bayangan kedua dari Yang Mulia Lucifer."**_

.

_Andai dia tau, jika mulai dari perkenalan itu semuanya akan berubah_

_Semua perkenalan yang berujung dengan semua keburukan_

_Inggris berdarah!_

_Banyak orang yang berlari_

_._

_Sasuke dan Naruto terseret dengan semua itu_

_._

_Tragedi yang menewaskan hampir separuh rakyat London_

_._

_Kejadian yang diakibatkan oleh seorang gadis_

_._

Naruko sedang berdiri di sebuah gedung dengan gaun robek di sana-sini. Mata merahnya melihat ke segala penjuru. Menatap salah satu bangunan megah, Naruko meloncat dengan cepat ke sana. _Got it!_

Dia sudah tau jika orang itu akan datang kemari, dan kesalahan Regust yang telah membawanya kemari. Salahkan Regust yang terlalu serakah dengan sifat tamaknya. Menyeringai senang—walaupun sekarang dia bukan lagi manusia, sedikit sisi manusiawinya menjerit karena mendapatakan secercah harapan.

** -Flashback-**

"_Kau lihat ini, Temari-nee? Di sini tertulis bagaimana cara memanggil 'satan'!" Seru seorang wanita dengan gaun yang indah berwarna biru muda berkibar. Rambut pirang panjangnya di biarkan diikat setengah. Berlari ke arah seorang wanita dengan pakaian tidak kalah indah._

_Temari, wanita yang di panggil melihat ke arah belakang. Melihat Naruko yang berlari sambil membawa buku tebal dan memperlihatkan sebuah tulisan dengan gambar yang aneh. Melihat Naruko dengan malas, Temari menjawab. "Aku tidak peduli, lebih baik kau persiapkan dirimu untuk acara pertunangan dengan keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga, Naruko." _

_Temari meninggalkan Naruko yang memandangnya sedih. Beralih melihat buku tebal di pelukkannya, Naruko bergumam. "Akan aku buktikan pada semua orang, jika hal ini benar adanya!"_

_Matanya menajam lalu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan dengan tumpukan buku tebal dengan tulisan __**DAERAH TERLARANG!**_

_._

_Naruko terus membaca buku yang dibawanya dari ruangan buku ayahnya. Ayahnya memang orang yang selalu mempunyai buku yang sangat lengkap. Bahkan tidak jarang, Naruko menemukan buku dengan tulisan yang sangat aneh dan gambar-gambar menyeramkan. Membaca salah satu paragraf tertentu, wajahnya bersinar dengan senang._

_._

'_**...kegelapan yang dilawan dengan cahaya. Jiwa yang suci dapat mengalahkan apapun. Sihir tertua dari semua sih—...'**_

_**.**_

'_**...sihir pemanggilan iblis dapat di hentikan dengan cara mengorbankan jiwa suci...'**_

_**.**_

—_andai Naruko melihat tulisan itu._

_Naruko tidak melanjutkan membacanya. Dengan cepat, dia berlari sembari membawa bukunya. 'Akan kubuktikan pada semua orang jika yang ku pikirkan itu ada!' tekadnya. Matanya berbinar dengan sangat senang. Tangga di mansionnya sangat banyak, maid-maid yang dilewatinya dengan cepat membungkukkan tubuh 90 derajat lalu saling melihat satu sama lain. _

'_Hanya memperlihatkan bahwa 'dia' ada dan akan kukirim kembali 'dia' setelah semua orang melihatnya!' _

_._

"_**...Obsecro vos in mundo!"**_

_Angin berlalu dengan sangat kencang hingga menerbangkan banyak debu dan dedaunan di sekitar tempat Naruko terdiri. Dengan percaya diri, Naruko tetap merentangkan tangannya dan berdiri di berhadapan dengan pentagram yang dibuatnya. Tersenyum dengan seringaian yang—tanpa—diketahuinya keluar. _

_Menunggu beberapa menit, tapi hanya angin yang datang. Naruko membuka matanya perlahan. Mengejapkan mata birunya dan melihat ke sekitar, 'Tidak ada apa-apa?' pikirnya._

"_Naruko kau harus pulang!" Teriak Temari yang ternyata sudah ada di belakangnya. Naruko tersentak kaget, melihat Temari dengan gelagapan. _

"_Te-temari, ba-bagaimana kau tau aku disni?" tanyanya mendekati Temari—lebih baik dia daripada Temari yang mendekat dan melihat pentagram yang digambarnya di ruang bawah tanah mansionnya. Jika Temari melihat hal itu, dia pasti akan menghapus pentagram yang sudah sulit-sulit dibuatnya—sedangkan dia belum melihat mahluk yang akan keluar dari sana. Dengan perlahan Naruko berjalan ke arah Temari._

_Temari menatap Naruko dengan tajam, "Sedang apa kau disini?!" Bentaknya. _

_Naruko tertunduk, "Tidak, aku hanya—"_

"—_membuat sesuatu yang aneh lagi?! Lupakan. Bangsawan Hyuuga sudah datang, kau harus segera bersiap." Ditariknya tangan kanan Naruko. _

_Mereka tidak melihat sebuah cahaya hitam, dengan angin yang makin besar dan sebuah gelombang aneh di awan hitam sedang terbentuk. Bukan muncul dari bawah tanah tampat pentagram itu di gambar, sesosok mahluk keluar dengan sangat cepat dari kumpulan awan hitam dengan gelombang hitam itu. Melebarkan sayapnya sambil menyeringai._

"_**Gadis dengan niat yang sangat mulia," **__gumamnya._

_._

_**-Flashback end-**_

.

Sudah sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu Sasuke melawan mahluk aneh yang terus berdatangan. Dengan semua keterampilannya bermain pedang, Sasuke menebas dan menjebol pertahanan mahluk-mahluk—yang menurutnya—menjijikan itu. Naruto sekarang ada di belakangnya, sedang terbaring di lantai dengan wajah yang semakin lama semakin pucat.

"Sial! Mahluk apa sebenarnya mereka!?" runtuk Sasuke sedikit menyeka keringatnya. Mahluk-mahluk itu tidak bisa mati. Dengan wujud manusia, tapi wajah yang sangat pucat tanpa rambut, bola mata yang terus melotot, dan air liur yang terus menetes karena mulut yang terbuka.

Trank!

Sasuke melihat Regust yang baru saja melemparkan sebuah vas bunga ke arahnya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menebaskan pedang yang sebelumnya diambil di dinding rumah itu. Kebetulan sekali ada sebuah pedang. Tidak pikir panjang, tidak peduli jika pedang itu adalah hanya sebuah hiasan—karena yang sekarang dibutuhkannya adalah sebuah senjata yang setidaknya bisa melukai 'mereka'.

**BLARR**

Mata Sasuke membulat bersamaan dengan angin yang melaju dengan kencang. Melihat ke belakang, Sasuke menatap tubuh yang sedang menutup matanya itu berada digenggaman orang lain. Dengan perawakan yang hampir sama dan wajah yang serupa tapi tak sama.

"_**Naruko," **_Mahluk itu memanggil nama yang juga hampir sama.

"Siapa kau?! Lepaskan Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke matanya membulat, nafasnya tersenggal karena disaat kekasihnya berada di sesosok mahluk yang sama—sepertinya, dia malah tetap harus mengalahkan mahluk yang sama berulang kali.

Naruko tersenyum. Melihat Regust yang sedang memandangnya tajam. Regust bisa membaca pikiran, dan Naruko tau itu. Oleh karena itu, dengan cepat Naruko melesat meninggalkan Regust, Sasuke dan para mahluk yang mengelilingi Sasuke.

"TUNGGU!" Sasuke menebas kepala mahluk yang mencoba menghalanginya. Dengan cepat mengejar Naruko, tapi tidak berhasil karena terhalang. Dia mengutuk dirinya yang sekarang hanya seorang manusia biasa. Berharap dia bisa membebaskan Naruto, atau berharap dia merupakan mahluk yang serupa hingga bisa menyelamatkan Naruto. Meruntuki dirinya yang tidak bisa lebih kuat, Sasuke berbalik melihat Regust yang juga menatapnya.

Regust menyeringai, _**"Selamat tinggal!"**_ucapnya. Melebarkan sayapnya.

Srat

"_**Argh!"**_

"Kau tidak bisa kemana pun!"

Sasuke menatap Regust yang sedang bercucuran darah hitam di bagian belakangnya. Sayapnya hilang, dengan tebasan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi kuat.

Regust melihat Sasuke. _'Dia bukan manusia biasa.'_ Pikirnya. Menyeringai di tengah rasa sakitnya. Regust berusaha terbangun, dengan satu sayap di punggunya, Regust mendekati Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan mengacungkan pedangnya. _**"Manusia menarik, kita liat apa yang bisa aku lakukan terhadapmu."**_ Ucapnya menyeringai keji.

Puluhan manusia tanpa nyawa menyerang Sasuke secara bersamaan!

Sasuke bersiap, menebas, mencabik dan memutuskan banyak anggota tubuh yang sekarang berserakan di lantai. Nafasnya memburu dengan sangat cepat, pandangannya berkunang, dengan kepala yang sangat pening. Sialnya, tubuhnya yang terlatih itu tidak bisa di ajak kerja sama karena tetap mengalami kelelahan yang sangat mendera. Sasuke terpojok, semakin banyak mahluk yang menerjangnya.

Dia tidak boleh mati!

Naruto sedang menunggunya!

Sasuke memantapkan hatinya. Mencoba terus bertahan walaupun tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah. Dia manusia biasa yang tidak akan kuat jika terus-menerus pertarungan tanpa henti. Mata Sasuke berkunang tepat saat Regust menyeringai dan melesat mendekati Sasuke.

**DUAR!**

Tubuh Sasuke terlempar dengan jauh—membentur dinding. Kepalanya terpentok sesuatu hingga mengeluarkan darah segar. Mencoba untuk menjaga kesadarannya, Sasuke membuka matanya. Melihat dengan darah yang sedikit mengenai matanya yang terbelalak. Manusia! Dengan senjata!

_._

_._

_Pasukan Inggris tidak akan tinggal diam_

_Mereka harus tetap mempertahankan daerah mereka_

_._

_Berperang dengan mahluk yang tidak mati itu dengan persenjataan_

_._

_Raja saat itu mencoba untuk mengerahkan pasukan kerajaan_

_._

_Ratu berpikir jika mereka bisa menang, karena—_

'_Di dunia, tidak ada mahluk yang lebih kuat dibandingkan manusia.'_

_._

_Kepercayaan diri Ratu—membuat banyak orang tergerak untuk ikut membantu_

_._

_Inggris berdarah mencoba untuk dihentikan dengan bantuan banyak orang!_

_._

Naruto membuka matanya. Melihat ke sekeliling dengan tubuh yang lemas dan terasa melayang. Tidak bukannya terasa—tapi dia memang melayang. Naruto mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Dengan banyak suara yang terdengar sangat ricuh, Naruto akhirnya terjaga. Matanya membulat, mengingat semuanya. Mencoba bangun, tapi kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara. Naruto melihat ke arah suara perempuan itu berasal. Matanya membulat melihat sosok yang terasa seperti cermin itu. "Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto tergugup. Semuanya begitu membingungkan. Melihat sosok yang sangat menyeramkan di depan villa dengan segerombolan mahluk aneh menata berwujud manusia, dan sekarang dia melihat wanita dengan tatanan yang buruk. Darah di gaunnya membuat Naruto tau, "Kau juga termasuk mahluk menyeramkan itu!" Tunjuknya. Beringsung cepat, Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Dia tidak menyentuh apapun!

Melihat ke bawah. "Gyaaa!"

"Reaksi yang berlebihan," ucap Naruko dengan nada yang sangat datar. Mendekati Naruto dengan sekali mengepakkan sayapnya, dan menyentuh pipi Naruto lembut. "Jangan takut, aku memang mahluk seperti mereka. Tapi, dulu sama sepertimu... Naruto." senyumnya lembut.

Naruto melihat Naruko dengan pandangan meminta jawaban sekaligus takut.

Naruko terkikik geli melihat wajah Naruto. Seperti melihat bayangannya di dalam cermin, Naruko malah berpikir, _'Jadi seperti itu, ekspresiku saat ketakutan,'_ pikirnya.

"Kau tidak usah kaget. Aku bisa melihat kau bukan berasal dari jamanku. Sepertinya, Regust sedang mencari jiwa murni yang terdapat dalam keturunanku untuk membuatnya semakin kuat." Ucap Naruko.

Naruto menaikkan halisnya, "R-regust itu s-siapa?" tanyanya.

Naruko tersenyum, "Iblis yang ku panggil untuk berada di dunia ini. Bayangan kedua—atau bawahan kedua dari Lucifer secara langsung. Aku dulu sudah sangat salah karena telah memanggilnya." Ucap Naruko lirih. Melihat tangannya dengan kedua mata yang meredup. "Dan, membuatku menjadi sama sepertinya sekarang." Lanjutnya.

Naruto diam.

"Tapi kau bisa mengembalikannya kembali ke neraka!" Naruko tiba-tiba saja menangangkat wajahnya, menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan sangat erat. "Keturunan dari orang yang membawanya ke dunia ini yang bisa mengembalikkannya ke neraka. Yang artinya jika orang itu kau, Naruto!"

"Eh?!" Naruto tersentak.

"Ya, kau! Keturunan langsungku!"

.

_**########========SasuNaru at Horror in September========########**_

.

"SEMUANYA SIAGA!" Teriak seorang laki-laki dengan pakian hijau. Membawa pedang dengan kuda yang di tungganginya. Dibelakangnya ada banyak orang dengan pakaian yang sama dengannya, dan beberapa peralatan perang. Pasukan penjaga kota london yang dikerahkan oleh raja. Laki-laki dengan pakain hijau itu mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah langit, dan menggerakkan seperti sebuah pusaran lalu dengan cepat di acungkannya ke depan.

**DUAR!**

Meriam dengan cepat melesat ke depan. Banyak mahluk aneh yang berjatuhan dengan potongan tubuh mereka yang berserakan.

"MAJUU!" Teriak laki-laki itu lagi.

Semua orang yang berada di belakangnya adalah gabungan antara prajurit kerajaan dan juga rakya london yang ingin ikut bergabung. Bersama mereka menyatukan kekuatan. Dengan semua peratan perang yang dimiliki Inggris, mereka akan membantai semua mahluk hina yang—tadinya—mungkin bisa menghancurkan ras manusia di Inggris. Mereka tidak akan diam saja—mereka akan menumpas habis semua mahluk yang membuat mereka kehilangan sanak saudara.

Sadar atau tidak, sebenarnya mereka yang sedang bertarung—tidak jarang membunuh keluarganya yang sudah menjadi mahluk aneh itu. Penampilan yang berubah sangat drastis membuat mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa itu adalah keluarga mereka. Yang sekarang mereka pikirkan hanyalah kebebasan dan sebuah kemenangan.

Menjerit dengan semua tumpah darah. Para warga london begitu berapi untuk menumpas mahluk itu.

.

Regust yang melihat pemandangan di bawahnya mendecih tidak suka. Semua anak buahnya hampir di pukul mudur dengan banyaknya orang di london dan prajurit. Membentangkan satu sayapnya yang tersisa, Regust akan terbang jika Sasuke tidak berdiri dengan pedangnya di tangan.

Regust berbalik melihat Sasuke, _**"Kau belum juga menyerah. Manusia hina!"**_ Teriaknya dengan cepat melesat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengaduh dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Punggungnya terbentur dinding dengan sangat cepat dan keras karena sebuah pukulan dari Regust. Terbatuk dengan darah yang keluar Sasuke memandang Regust tidak pantang. "Kau yang membuat kami kemari. Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Ucap Sasuke serak. Mengelap sedikit darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya, Sasuke perlahan kembali bangun.

Regust memandang tajam Sasuke, _**"Manusia bodoh!"**_

Regust melesat kembali ke arah Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan pedangnya. Berubah seringain yang mengerikan diberikannya dengan sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Mahluk berwarna hitam berbentuk seperti asap hitam. Sasuke terbelalak, tapi tetap bersiaga.

"_**Kau akan mati dengan ini!"**_

"SASUKE!"

.

Naruto dengan semua kekuatannya mencoba menerima apa yang diberikan Naruko kepadanya. Membaca buku yang sama seperti pada saat memanggil Regust ke dunia manusia, dan semua perlengkapan yang sama. Naruko membacakan sesuatu hingga Naruto menjerit dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Matanya meredup. Naruto melihat tangannya dengan mata biru tua. "Semuanya menjadi kabur," ucapnya melihat Naruko yang tidak jelas.

Naruko berjalan ke arah Naruto. "Itulah yang kulihat dan Regust. Kami tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, tapi—dengan kekuatan ini kau bisa mengirim Regust kembali." Ucapnya.

Naruto mengangguk. Dia sudah tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dengan kekuatan yang diberikan Naruko padanya, dia akan berusaha untuk bisa mengembalikan Regust dan kembali ke dunianya bersama dengan Sasuke. Tanpa Sasuke yang sekarang di sisinya, membuatnya sangat khawatir. Oleh karena itu, Naruto sanggup menempuh bahaya untuk menemukan atau bahkan menyelamatkan Sasuke dari Regust.

.

"SASUKE!"

Naruto menjerit dengan dirinya yang berada dalam pelukan Naruko. Berlari ke arah Sasuke yang sekarang jatuh terduduk dengan banyak darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto setengah menangis melihat Sasuke. "Kau tidak apa?" tanyanya.

Sasuke melihat Naruto lalu tersenyum, "Asalkan kau di sampingku, aku akan selalu baik-baik saja." ucapnya lirih.

Naruto mendengus dengan air mata. Disaat seperti ini, Sasuke masih sanggup membuatnya senang sekaligus khawatir. Selalu seperti ini, disaat dia di tindas oleh banyak orang, Sasuke selalu ada untuk melindunginya—walaupun berakhir dengan banyak luka. Sasuke selalu berada di depannya, membuatnya hanya bisa melihat punggung yang tegap itu dari belakang. Hingga akhirnya, punggung itu pun akan jatuh. Dan saat itulah, dia akan ada untuk Sasuke. Menuntaskan—atau maksudnya, mengobati luka Sasuke dengan segenap rasa terima kasih dan kagum.

Regust melihat Naruko. _**"Ternyata keputusanku untuk membuatmu hidup adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Manusia perngkhiat!" **_Ucapnya.

Naruko tersenyum, "Harusnya sudah tau itu dari awal. Tapi—nyatanya kau tidak tau. Itu artinya kau tidak lebih baik dariku, Regust." Naruto tersenyum dengan sinis lalu menyeringai melihat api kemarahan yang berada dalam diri Regsut menyala dengan sangat besar.

Orang—atau dalam kasus kali ini, Regust juga bisa terpancing amarahnya. Dengan sebuah kemarahan besar, orang dengan kemarahan itu akan lebih lengah dari biasanya—walaupun kekuatannya mungkin akan lebih besar. Dan, sesuatu yang menjadi kelengahannya itu lah yang akan menjadi sebuah jalan kemenangan.

Regust mendengus hingga beberapa detik kemudian menjadi terbelalak. Dia merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang sangat besar dan—murni. Berbalik melihat tempat Sasuke, Regust melihat Naruto dengan aura berwarna kuning cerah. _**"Tuhan," **_gumamnya.

_._

_Taukah kalian jika sihir terkuat itu adalah cinta dan kasih sayang?_

_._

Regust menjaga jarak dari Naruto, tapi di belakang Naruko sudah menghalanginya. Melihat Naruko dengan tajam, Regust berkata, _**"Kau juga akan ikut bersamaku jika aku mati!"**_

Naruko tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "Aku tidak keberatan. Kesalahanku untuk mengikutimu adalah kesalahan yang salah. Dan sekarang, aku akan membalasnya dengan membawamu bersamaku—kita akan mati bersama, Su-a-mi-ku."

"_**Manusia gila!"**_

**BLARR**

Sebuah lubang cacing di langit terlihat terbuka. Naruto memejamkan matanya, di pelukkan Sasuke. Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto yang sekarang berubah menjadi lebih bercahaya. Sasuke tau, Naruto memang dari dulu seperti mempunyai kekuatan tersembunyi. Terkadang selalu pingsan jika merasakan sesuatu yang aneh berada di dekatnya. Dan sekarang, dia tidak perlu bertarung. Yang perlu dilakukannya hanya membuat Naruto merasa nyaman dan tetap menjaga kekuatannya dengan baik.

Naruko memeluk Regust dengan sangat erat. _**"Kita akan pulang ke rumah, Regust."**_ Ucapnya tersenyum. Air mata merebak jatuh dengan angin yang datang. Naruko menangis, dia tidak akan bisa menjadi hamba Tuhan kembali. Dia sudah menjadi budak Lucifer, dan dia tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika dia berada di nekara.

Disiksa? Dihukum?

Dia sudah bersiap untuk menerima semua ganjaran atas semua kesalahannya. Ibu dan ayahnya, Temari dan semua orang yang menjadi temannya mati karena dirinya. Bahkan tunangannya, Neji—mati di bunuh mahluk aneh di depan matanya. Mengingat semua kenangan manis yang di jalaninya di dunia, air matanya semakin banyak.

Dia akan merindukan ayah dan ibunya—yang pasti sekarang sedang berada di surga.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Setelah semua berakhir, kau akan kembali dengan sendirinya ke jamanmu." Lirih Naruko. Sayapnya perlahan rapuh dan menjadi debu. Sedangkan Regust, sayapnya berubah warna menjadi sesuatu yang panas—bara api. Naruko terbakar di belakang tubuh Regust, Naruto menjerit dan Sasuke tetap memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan khawatir. Memeluk Naruto yang sepertinya sedang mengerahkan semua kekuatannya.

"_**Aku tidak akan kembali jika kau tidak ikut denganku, Naruto!" **_Teriaknya. Menerjang Naruto yang berada di pelukkan Sasuke. Pelukkan itu begitu kuat—tangannya tidak bisa atau bahkan untuk sekedar menggesernya. Regust melihat tubuh Sasuke yang ikut bercahaya.

.

_Cinta,_

_Mereka mempunyai cinta yang tulus yang dapat mengalahkan sebuah kegelapan_

_._

"_**Arghh!"**_

**BLARR**

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Regust yang menghilang, bom-bom yang di jatuhkan pesawat tentara Inggris membumi hanguskan mahluk yang sekarang menjadi abu. Manusia yang hidup bersorak senang. Sedangkan, yang terluka tersenyum terpahat tipis di bibir mereka. Mereka yang mengingat semua keluarganya, mengangis dengan haru memegang tangan mereka. Ada yang shock karena melihat perubahan mahluk yang sebenarnya manusia itu sebelum menjadi debu.

Mereka melihat keluarga mereka perlahan menjadi debu—karena sudah mereka bunuh.

.

_**########========SasuNaru at Horror in September========########**_

.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Terlonjak kaget, Naruto merasakan sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Sasuke," Lirihnya melihat wajah kekasihnya itu. Menangis dengan haru, Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Jangan pernah ingat kejadian mengerikan itu, Naruto." bisik Sasuke yang ternyata telah terbangun. Memeluk balik Naruto yang sedang menangis.

Sekarang, mereka terbangun seperti saat Naruto terbangun di tengah malam. Anggapan kalau semua yang mereka lalui itu adalah sebuah mimpi—bunga tidur—yang tidak akan pernah bisa mereka lupakan bersama. Dalam mimpi itu, semua manusia berjuang bersama demi kehidupan mereka. Cinta Sasuke dan Naruto, terbukti murni dan suci.

Haru.

Cinta.

Kenangan.

Dan, kemenangan.

'_Kekuatan manusia yang bersatu bersama-sama.'_

.

.

Seorang kakek tua melihat villa yang di tempati Naruto dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. "Cinta yang sangat tulus."

.

.

.

**End~**

* * *

**A/N: Ok, aku tau ini super aneh dan gak banget. Ceritanya pengen bikin horror, tanpa hantu. Tapi, malah begini akhirnya T^T... Untuk semua pencinta SasuNaruSasu di SNSL, ini aku persembahkan fic ini untuk kalian. Maaf pendek, tadinya pengen di kerjain dari dulu, malah baru bisa ngerjain kemarin dan sekarang T^T**

**Ada yang punya saran dan kritik?**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
